Electrosurgery (ES) and specifically endoscopic ES (EES) are fast growing technologies that expanded a surgeon's capabilities to cut, coagulate, and cauterize tissue and vessels with unprecedented efficiency.
However, ES involves the application of high voltage to the working elements of ES devices such as monopolar hand instruments. Thus, the danger of undesired electrocution and even severe burns always exists and great efforts have been devoted towards implementing durable insulation and protective means, to protect both the surgeon and the patient.